Elsa, of the leaf
by MysteryGirl2014
Summary: Elsa went to Konoha why? What will happen while she's there?
1. Chapter 1

This fic is pretty much the summary. I hope you like it!Okay the scene will start after the royal family of arrendelle went to the trolls, and the night before do you wanna build a snowman, Also at Konoha it before the first day of Academy. Please leave a review a badly wanna know your opinion

'_thinking' _

"speaking"

'sounds'

**THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS SPOILERS ABOUT FROZEN DONT READ THE LONG SENTENCE AFTER "WHY" READ THE SENTENCE AFTER IT ALSO DONT READ THE FIRST 5 WORDS IN THE FIRST SENTENCE AND DONT READ MEANWHILE IN ARENDELLE IF YOU DONT WANNA BE SPOILED**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Frozen**

* * *

"Anna might be hurt again Papa I do not want to stay in the kingdom anymore"

"That is the exact reason why you should stay here until you can control your powers so you wont use it anymore"

"Now it's time for you to sleep goodnight sweetie"

"Goodnight mama,papa"

*Elsa's parents got out of the room and turned off the lights*

"Sorry Mama, Papa but I need to get out of the kingdom for everyone's sake"

Get's out using the window

She ran far far far away until she fainted at...

Next Day

"Sandaime-sama we have a case here"

"We found a little girl with light blonde hair and pale skin"

"Where is she"

"Right here Sandaime-sama"

"Looks like she is not a shinobi from another village, she has no headband"

"Call Inoichi we need him to scan through her memories"

"Hai!"

5 hours later

"Sandaime-sama why did you call me?"

"You need to scan the memories if this little girl"

"Hai"

"Gasp"

"Why?"

"She seems to be part of the Yuki clan but she used a jutsu to create a winter in a room without hand seals, and it looked like she accidentally froze her sister with another jutsu without hand seals and after that her parents locked her in her room to control her chakra and she escaped her home and ran away until she fainted here"

"Uhhhhh where am I"

"She's awake"

"Please dont hurt me"

Suddenly it's snowing in the room and sharp icicles formed and is shot everywhere

'_Wow she can do that in her young age'_

"Duck!"

"whew"

"Wait,wait we are not going to hurt you"

'_Oh right I ran and ran now I'm here, maybe they dont want me here_'

"Oh I'm sorry for coming to your land I ju-"

"We know why you came here and where you came from and we can help you with your chakra problem"

"My chakra? What chakra? What is chakra?"

"Follow me"

Place where Team Kakashi had their bell test

"This is where we use chakra"

"Katon:Goukakyou no jutsu!"

"See?"

"I think I can do that but before that what did you do with your hands?"

"Those are called hand seals we use it to make it appear like that"

"You don't try to hide your powers?"

'_So she calls chakra powers or maybe she really does not use chakra maybe she is a relative of him'_

"No we dont hide our chakra we use it"

"Use it?"

_"wont use it anymore"_

"You are not afraid that you might hurt somebody?"

"If we hurt somebody we do it on purpose"

"You use it to hurt?"

"Yes but for serious reasons you will learn it al school, but the important part is we use it"

'_This is where I should be'_

"Can you do that"

"I can only use ice"

"Fine use ice"

"Haya!"

Suddenly sharp icicles hit the tree in front of them

"You must be the sandaime right?"_  
_

"Yes the sandaime means third hokage, ruler of the leaf"

"So you are the king"

"Yes something like that"

"then who is sama?"

"sama is a form of respect"

"Sorry Sandaime-sama my name is Elsa"

"Elsa welcome to the Leaf village"

"Do you want to be a shinobi"

"Yes"

"Ok but we will put you on some tests so we will learn if you will go to special academy or normal academy"

"Yes sir"

"Just use the word Hai instead"

"Hai"

Meanwhile in Arrendelle

"Elsa"

'Knock Knock'

"Do you wanna build a snowman"

"C'mon lets go and play I dont see you anymore come out the door its like you've gone away we used to be best buddies and now we're not I wish you could tell me why"

"Do you wanna build a snowman"

"It does not have to be a snowman"

"..."

"Hi sweetie nice song"

"Mama, Papa is Elsa still alive?"

"Of course sweetie now me and Charlie need to visit Elsa, Excuse us"

"May I come with you Mama"

"Sorry sweetie but no"

'creeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaak'

"Gasp! Elsa escaped the castle!"

"Guards did you hear that you are so useless!"

"My Elsa, my poor little girl outside there she maybe be in danger sob sob"

"Annie calm down I'm gonna prepare a search party for Elsa"

"Papa why would Elsa escape?"

"I dont know Anna, I dont know"

_"Anna might be hurt again Papa I do not want to stay in the kingdom anymore"_

_'I'm sorry Elsa but you would stay in this kingdom no matter what'_

* * *

I know that Elsa's not 4 when she hurt Anna but I needed to change that.

Annie-Anna and Elsa's mother

Charlie-Anna and Elsa's father

Yuki clan-A clan that is the chakra element is ice you know like Haku

Thats all for chapter one hope you liked it

IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER LEAVE A GOOD REVIEW if you dont I wont add the next one

IF ONLY ONE PERSON LEAVES A GOOD REVIEW' I WILL ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER IF NO ONE LEAVES A GOOD REVIEW JUST BAD REVIEWS OR NO REVIEWS I will not add the next one

Oh yeah if you're gonna leave a good review please leave a suggestion of what do you want to read in chapter 2 Its not necessary though

I'm also finding for a beta reader to beta for this story :)


	2. Team 7!

Thanks for the review Hanmac new chap is here! And Elsa and the other Konoha kids(like Naruto) are the same age

"speaking"

'_singing__'_

**Note: I'm still a NaruSaku fan, NarutoxElsa is just more appropriate**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Frozen**

* * *

"Okay Elsa this is the final test"

"What do I do?"

"Just sit still, Hiashi do your thing"

"Byakugan!"

"Fascinating"

"Okay now Elsa your tests are done please leave us alone"

"Yes sir uh I meant hai"

"She has no chakra hokage-sama"

"Like I suspected she is a relative of Hagoroko Ōtsutsuki the brother of Hagoromo, but unlike his brother he had ice powers"

"Hagoromo? The son of the one who had chakra?"

"Yes"

"If Hagoroko had ice powers, then why Elsa is the only one to have Ice powers?"

"Because long after Hagoroko and Hagoromo died, Ice users ruled the earth, but their way of ruling was unfair to shinobi. One day shinobi attacked the Ice users but there was a shinobi felt bad for a young ice user. The shinobi told the Ice user to not use her ice powers. When the ice user grew old she married a normal person, since then ice powers just pop out at random people, like Elsa"

"Oh that explains it"

"Anyway Hiashi your dismissed, and please call Elsa back"

"Hai"

10 mins later

"Sandaime-sama you called me?"

"Yes, its decided you will go to special academy"

"Who's my sensei"

"He was a member of the ANBU he is..."

* * *

Time Skip 8 years later (Naruto's graduation)

Elsa: Dark blue jacket, Shinobi headband is worn Sakura-style, with dark blue skirt and dark blue flat shoes

"Okay Elsa after lunchtime go to room 671 to meet your teammates"

"Hai"

"Anyway if your teammates ask you why did you go to special academy you will say?"

"I came in Konoha when I was 8 so I needed to be alone so I will be monitored by the teacher very closely"

"Great, dismissed"

"Hai!"

Elsa walked out of the room

"Last restaurant I haven't went to is...Ichiraku Ramen!"

Place Ichiraku Ramen

"Sir-"

"Just call me Teuchi"

"Teuchi one ramen please, the simplest one"

"Right on it"

"Hi, miss-"

"Just call me Ayame"

"Ayame why is there a pile of ramen bowls on your sink?"

"Heh our customer Naruto ate all that"

"I guess his fat now"

"Just the opposite"

"Thats amazing! I bet he just eats diet ramen"

"No he eats miso ramen"

"Here's your order Miss?"

"Elsa, just call me Elsa"

"Here's your order Elsa"

'Slurp slurp'

"This ramen is delicious"

"Thanks"

"How much is the bill?"

"20 ryo"

Gives money

"Bye"

"Thanks for visiting come again"

"Ichiraku Ramen check!"

"Last place I havent gone to is...the bench I always pass by!"

Place the bench

"Hi, my name is Elsa whats your name"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"Hi Sakura, why do you look angry"

"Nothing"

"I got to go to meet my teammates now bye!"

"Wait I'm gonna join you"

"Your a kunoichi right"

"Yes and I came here when I was 8 thats why I needed to go to special academy"

"I'm gonna go to room 671"

"Me too! I guess we're teammates!"

Place room 671

"So I guess you're the mystery teammate Iruka-sensei has been talking about, he called the teams like this"

Flashback

"Team 7, Haruno Sakura"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"YES!"

"I'm doomed"

"And Sasuke"

"Nooooooo!"

"And a Mystery Teammate"

"Why?!"

End Flashback

'creeeaaaak'

"Hi Sakura-chan"

"Hi guys"

"So this is Naruto and Sasuke"

"Hey, who are you?!"

"I'm Elsa, the 'Mystery Teammate'"

"Oh, I'm the mighty Uzumaki Naruto!"

"And I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

"If you're mighty then why do you have 6 scars on your face?"

"Thats not scars! Those are my uhhhh"

"Even he is human he has whiskers"

"Oh...Wait! You're the one that ate a lot of miso ramen's!"

"Taste their ramen its delicious -ttebayo"

_'She's beautiful,more beautiful than Sakura-chan'_

"Yeah it is"

"Hi I'm Kakashi your sens-"

"What?"

"What the?"

"How?"

"When?!

"I'm a ninja, sneakiness is important anyway follow me"

Place: where originally the introductions happened

"Introduce yourselves, likes dislikes"

"I'm Haruno Sakura I like cherry blossoms in a springfield and dumplings,umeboshi and anmitsu.I dislike spicy food and my forehead"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke I hate my brother I hardly dislike anything else. I like my best friend Naruto.

"Its kinda creepy using the term like on me Sasuke. Okay its my turn. I'm Uzumaki Naruto I like my best friend Sasuke and Iruka-sensei. I dislike waiting for waiting ramen to cook."

"I'm Elsa, I like cold stuff and I dislike the opposite"

* * *

"Annie we have been searching for 8 years already do you think its time to give up?"

"Sigh Anna you will be the queen of Arendelle 13 years from now"

"Mama, no..."

"I'm sorry sweetie but it's settled the only way to not be the queen is to find Elsa"

"Ok-okay"

Goes inside room

_"I know your still there breathing alive, I dont know why you disappeared but I hope you come back,I dont want to be the queen, I just have to know where you've been because I dont wanna be the queen,I hope one day you'll be back because I dont wanna be the queen, I know you still love snow, are you building a snowman right now? Do you still remember me?"_

* * *

Okay Chapter 2 done

Hiashi-Hinata's father

I made Sasuke and Naruto best friends Sasuke isnt like a killing emo whatever he is now less cool a little bit Naruto-ish and afraid of his brother(That's also the reason why Sakura does not like him)

when I meant Sakura-style its wore like Sakura

A GOOD REVIEW IS NEEDED FOR NEXT CHAPTER

You can also leave suggestions instead

I still need a beta to beta for this story :)


	3. The Bell Test

Thanks for the advice but maybe I went overboard though

Its rated T already because Chapter 4 is pretty much action-y

I'm not sure of NaruSaku or NarutoxElsa it's depending of how the future me think...

CHAPTER 3!

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR FROZEN**

* * *

Behind them them was a lot of plants a balcony in front of them and right now they're sitting on a bench

"Okay of you so dont eat breakfast tomorrow and bring all the tools you have because you will go to survival training the ones who won't pass will go back to the Academy we will meet each other at Training Ground 8 at 6:00 am"

"Bye"

Then suddenly Kakashi disappeared

"Everyone lets all do our best" Elsa said to the team to inspire them

"I really will, there's no way I'm going back to the Academy"

"No need to say that Elsa, but don't forget to do your best too"

"I will dattebayo!"Naruto said with pure determination

"Alright bye"

Next Day

Note: The whole team (except Elsa and Sasuke) looks the same as the manga but except this chapter I put a little different touch and Sasuke's look is pemanent

Sakura's long hair was tied by a ponytail but the shinobi headband is still wore like before she wore a red sleeveless shirt and grey short skirt with a pink shoulder bag to put her weapons in

Sasuke has the shinobi headband at his forehead with his normal black t-shirt with the uchiha clan symbol at the back and his tall spiky hair was still the same and the white shorts but he brought a black shoulder bag to put his weapons in( the shoulderbag is not permanent)

Naruto was still all the same except that he was wearing a yellow shoulder bag

(they have no weapon pouch because they wanted to have more weapons than before because its a 'survival training' so instead of a pouch its a shoulder bag)

Elsa's like the last chapter( If you forgot its a dark blue jacket, long dark blue pants and dark blue flats and a braid on her jacket and the shinobi headband is worn like a headband)

In a middle of the forest with three stumps in the middle of the big space without plants,trees,flowers nothing in the big space and that's Training Ground 8

6:00 AM

"Hey Sasuke, Hi Sakura-chan...yawn" said Naruto who looks like he haven't slept in days

"Hey Sakura, Naruto" said Sasuke while leaning on the stump in a cool way

"Hi Naruto,Sasuke" said Sakura who looks like she hasn't eaten in days

"Hey Sakura, did you eat dinner? Naruto did you even sleep?" Sasuke asked really, worried

"I didn't, I needed to train really hard yawn. I think I'm gonna nap" Naruto said before lying on the floor

"I'm on a diet I don't eat dinner...AND NOW I DID'NT EAT BREAKFAST!" said Sakura who was really hungry (sits down)

ruuuumble ruuumble

"Look like's your stomach's agreeing Sakura"

An hour later

"Hi Naruto,Sakura, where's Sasuke? Why is Naruto sleeping"

"What took you so long, and Sasuke's peeing right now, and Naruto didn't even sleep yesterday" Sakura said almost paying no attention to Elsa because she is feeling really,really hungry

"Sakura you really need to eat here get an apple or do you want peach or maybe you want a banana"

"Well I hope sensei isn't hidden" Sakura said while taking the peach

eats peach

"Can I get another? I didn't eat dinner last night."

"All right. I brought three fruits per different kind"

"Thanks I'm really hungry I almost ate the dirt in front of me" said Sakura sincerely thanking Elsa while taking another

"Hi Sakura I'm- WHY ARE YOU EATING!"

"It's alright Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei is not going here yet...Trust me he will come here 3 hours later, do you want a apple,banana or peach"Elsa said as calm as the water

"Well, I'm a bit hungry, give me that apple"

"Here catch" said Elsa before throwing the apple

"Thanks"

munch munch

"Thanks"

"mmmmph...SENSEI!I'M SO SORRY KAKASHI-SENSEI!...wait Kakashi-sensei's not here"said Naruto waking up

"Hahahahahahahahahaha"(Sasuke,Sakura and Elsa are laughung)

"That's not funny -ttebayo!"

sits down

"You hungry?"

"Yes, but I don't eat fruit"

rumble rumble

"Naruto did you even rest to eat?" Sasuke asked

"After I left, one thing happened train,train,train, no eat, no sleep just train"

"Please just take a fruit Naruto, you need it"

"Fine, Elsa I'm gonna eat a fruit" Naruto said forced

"Banana,peach or apple"

"Oooh there is actually a fruit that color is yellow?" Naruto said obviously impressed

"Yep, take the banana" Elsa said before throwing the banana

"Thanks"

munch munch

"Naruto peel the skin first!"

"Fruits have skin?"

"Yes now peel it first"

"All right,all right sheesh,"

peel,peel, munch,munch

"Yummy"

3 hours later

"Hi kids"

"Told you so"

"How did you?"Said Sasuke surprised

"He was my sensei back in special academy" smirks

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought you guys like surprises"

"Wait! Elsa you didn't bring any weapons at all!" Said Sakura, surprised

"I have another surprise up on my sleeve" smirks

"Are you done chatting?"

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei"(The 4 are saying this)

"All right, all right apology accepted. See these bells there are only 3 so the one that doesn't get a bell goes back to academy"

"I will get a bell dattebayo, no matter what!"

"Naruto, please shut up." Said Sakura controlling her anger

"Okay I thought chit-chat's over, anyway in the count of three you can try to get the bells,"

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei"

"All right I will start the countdown"

"Ok"

"1"

Elsa needed to hide by now she has no chakra so she cant hide in time, she knew that herself so she started walking back silently

"2"

She was already at the middle of the empty space and trees and nobody noticed yet

"2 and a half..."

shuffle shuffle

Kakashi knew Elsa was hidden he just didn't know where

"3!"

The two disappeared everybody's hidden except Naruto and Kakashi

"What are you doing Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei...lets fight"

Meanwhile in the trees

"Sakura? Sasuke?"

" Yes it's us"

"What?"

"Its just a coincidence"

"Sasuke's right"

"Anyway Sasuke, Sakura let's take advantage of the situation. I have a plan"

Meanwhile with Naruto and Kakashi

Naruto threw a shuriken, luckily Kakashi dodged it and then suddenly

"Prepare for my surprise Naruto"

Then suddenly another Kakashi emerged beneath Naruto and pulled him in

"What? Two Kakashi's?"

"Baka"

Then the Kakashi that emerged from the ground threw a shuriken to the other Kakashi then it turned into smoke

"That was a shadow clone, I copied it from you"

"Grrrrrrr"

"It's time, Sasuke"

Then Sasuke went left and threw weapons at Kakashi, Kakashi kept avoiding it

On the other hand Elsa climbed down the tree and stomped on the ground

"Elsa keep it down!"

Then a snowflake was beneath Elsa's foot

"Elsa..."

"Not now Sakura"

then she looked like she was carrying something

"Elsa it's not the time for that Kakashi might appear behind Sasuke anytime now"

then at where Kakashi's standing Ice spikes rose from the ground and tied itself to Kakashi's hands and feet and Sasuke stopped throwing weapons

"Sakura, the bells!"

Then Sakura took the bells and handed it to Sasuke and Elsa

"Sakura, give this to Naruto"

"But..."

"Trust me" smiles

"All right...thanks for the plan Elsa"

Then Sakura gave one bell to Naruto

"Thanks Sakura-chan but can you pull my body?"

"All right"

Then Sakura pulled Naruto's head until his body showed up

"Thanks for the bell Sakura-chan"

"Do not thank me, thank Elsa"

"Oh..."

crrraaaack the ice broke and Kakashi broke free

"All of you kids pass!"

"Even Elsa?!"

"Yep the answer in this test is teamwork"

"But Kakashi-sensei I dont deserve to pass dattebayo" Naruto said sadly

"Nope Naruto, without you we did'nt have enough time to formulate a plan"

"Really?!"

"Yes"

"Okay let's all meet each other tomorrow outside Hokage-sama's office after breakfast all right"

"Hai"

* * *

Okay I posted this because two commenters told me what's wrong I consider that a good comment

And I still need a beta to beta for this story

I wanted this chap to be more action-y but if I did that the teamwork stuff will be gone so less action in this chap(hopefully more at the next chap)

No meanwhile in Arendelle now because Anna is now training to be a queen

A good comment is needed for the next chapter

This chapter is longer than the others, last chapters are just 1000 words this time its 1541 words

Well I made Naruto a little dumb about the banana because I wanted a little LOL factor


	4. Start of a relationship

Dear Commenters I'm so thankful for your comments TvT

I will answer your questions here:

Elsa Snow/ Elsa Snowflake

Chapter two was already ready after posting Chapter 1. I had some mistakes so it took kind of a day, then I finally posted it. I'm thinking about your elsa having chakra, after all I based this on canon. And chakra is an in-born thing. But if its needed maybe I will think of a way. I need people to comment what they think about it. And I'm planning that Elsa will learn some ninja skills. But thanks for commenting!

For the ones that wanted more Im so overwhlemed! For those who corrected me thank you! I'm glad you liked my story.

Everyone who commented I thank you all!

So this is a trial chapter. A trial for my writing skill. So not much of a story...I guess this the start of a relationship...but who's?

So much for my drama...CHAPTER 4!

**(Small) Spoilers Ahead!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR FROZEN**

* * *

"Wait Elsa, about earlier when you were getting the bells were you controlling the ice spikes?" Sakura asked curious about the situation earlier

"Yes, and if you ask why I'm not gonna answer it" Elsa answered not want to go over her powers

'I dont know what kind of chakra does Elsa have but I know its dangerous' Sakura thought to herself

Next Day

Elsa scratched her eyes "Yawn another day at the village hidden in the leaves"

Elsa examined the room as she noticed something is wrong she just can't point it out

"Wait! What! Not again..." She said realizing her room is covered in ice and snow

"I guess I had another dream about her" she said as she took buckets of water to melt the ice

1 hour later

"It's hot today...I wish I didn't melt the snow"

"Oh no! I'm late and I didn't eat breakfast yet!" She said as she looked at the clock

* * *

It is a hot day at Konoha unlucky for some shinobi because they had missions

"HOOOOOOOOOT" Sasuke managed to say through the burning heat

"Hot, hot, hot, HOT!" Naruto screamed

"Shut up NARUTO, SASUKE! You are adding your hot breath in this hot day!" Sakura said for they had been screaming the same thing for the last hour ago

"Hey guys" A female voice said from behind

"Elsa?! What took you so long, we thought you are sick" Sakura asked

"Ummm Its hot today. " Elsa replied avoiding Sakura's eyes

"Yes it is. Stop avoiding the question. And you talk about heat like you can do something about it." Sakura said temper rising

"Actually, I can do something about it" Elsa said with a teasing smile

Then she formed a snowflake then threw it to the sky. Everyone except Elsa is surprised from what they saw

"Wh-what is this white thing" Sakura managed to say

"Its suddenly cold-no! Its starting to freeze at a fast rate!" Sasuke shockingly said

"Yey cold!" Naruto said as he started dancing

"Elsa what are these...white thingies?"

"That is snow. The ones coming from above are called snowflakes when they reach the ground they are called snow. You can play with snow I can teach you one game. Do ypu wanna join? Kakashi-sensei is always late by an hour anyway"

"Im in" Sakura said

"Me too"

"Give me a second to process all those information" Naruto said scratching his head

"Baka!" Within a second Sakura's fist is connected to Naruto's head

"Sigh" Elsa rolled her eyes "Do you wanna play?" Elsa asked like she didn't repeat what she just said

'Did...did she asked me of I want to play? This...this is the first time someone included me in their game...' Naruto thought, unconsciously blushing

"Naruto?"

"Yes! I want to!" Naruto replied happily

"This..." Elsa grabbed a snowball "Is called a snowball fight!" Elsa threw the snowball to Naruto with a mischievous smile

"Hey!" Naruto said avoiding the snowball "Its time for revenge!" Naruto grabbed a snowball then threw it to Elsa with a happy smile

"I dont wanna miss the fun" Sakura said, throwing a snowball to Sasuke

"Hey, its on!" Sasuke threw a snowball to Sakura

And the fight went on...

"Huff huff I need rest...no we need rest we are playing for forty minutes already" Elsa said before lying down

"Yeah Im huff huff tired too" Sasuke said repeating Elsa's actions

Sakura lied down too

"Awww c'mon! I'm not tired yet!" Naruto said jumping up and down

"Naruto please rest" Elsa said

"Elsa-chan! Please play with me!" Naruto pleaded

'Elsa-chan? I know chan is for affection for a person...at least that what it means to Naruto...thats what Kakashi-sensei said' Elsa thought blushing

'No...sensei must be wrong...Maybe Naruto calls random girls chan...' Elsa concluded blush faded

"C'mon Elsa-chan!"

"I'm already tired Naruto"

"Fine hmph" Naruto gave up but he did random things

ten minutes later...

"Hi kids, sorry I'm late I was lost on the road of life"

"Yeah right. What is our mission sensei" Sakura asked as she stood up then the two stood up too

"Yey our first mission!" Naruto said jumping up and down

"Naruto do you realize that our first mission wont involve fighting?" Sasuke asked

"Awwww unfair! "

"Dont be sad! I'll treat you ramen today. Not more that three bowls okay?" The snow user asked because she could not stand Naruto sad

'Did she...just ask me to a date?' Naruto thought unconsciously blushing

"Ok"

"After mission okay?"

"O...ok" Said Naruto the blush not going away

"Ahem we have a mission" Kakashi intruded

"Mission! Mission!" Naruto screamed as the blush faded

* * *

And that concludes the chapter! Sorry for taking so long

About the NaruxElsa thing? Lets say...That unconsciously they have a crush at each other that will lead to?

"Kakashi-sensei said that Naruto only..." About that part...Lets say Kakasi is VERY observant

And I plan this fic will be more about action...I'm not sure though

Tell me about my new writing style have I improved?

One review...a good one

There might be a slight KristAnna in this fic

Optional for readers:

I may need a beta but if not please tell me your suggestions


End file.
